Let It Happen
by xX-karebear-Xx
Summary: Nothing comes easy in life, Not everything can be forced, planned or purchased. Sometimes you just have to Let it Happen.


LET IT HAPPEN

Chapter 1

_Phil Diffy is your average high school student. That is if by average you really mean boy from the future, who's family consists of a mom that can't cook, a father that is uncoordinated in about every fashion, a younger sister one step away from complete world domination, oh and yes ,a caveman of course. _

_Okay so the only thing actually average about Phil is his best friend: Keely Teslow, but now _

_They had been inseparable from pretty much the second his family broke down in the 21st century. Some people just click; like Abbott and Costello. They were the epic duo for lack of better terminology: Yin and yang, two halves of a whole, two peas one pod? Two bodies one brain… and I'm running out of 'they're practically one' cliché's so it's probably time I get to the point. They were best friends, and it was no longer good enough for Phillip Diffy._

_ He had the entire thing planned out. It was the summer following their junior year: Romantic dinner, stroll with ice creams through the local park, candlight, roses. .He loved her, and he'd spill it. That feeling he'd kept locked inside longer than medically advised. but Barb and Lloyd. (They weren't quite back on "mom and dad" terms with their boy yet) picked up a 'how to make your teenage son miserable' parenting book, and it was off to visit. VERY distant family members, all summer long. Go figure. Phil of course had every intention of staying in contact with his "friend", but when the Diffy's reside in a small Amish community…there's not a lot you can do… and now here we are Phil and Keely's first day of senior year, feelings still hidden, still where they left them, on square one._

I put the car in park and made my way though the double glass doors of Pickford high. My chance this summer was ruined, but I still had to tell her. Yes there would be no candlelight, long romantic walk, or hand holding, but that would not stop me from barging up to her and spilling my guts…figuratively of course.

It didn't take long to locate her she was standing at her locker mouth hung open applying what I could only assume to be her 12th coat of lip gloss. I'd noticed the nervous habit shortly after the start of our friendship. Her hair was straight today, and though I preferred the natural curls she looked beautiful. She was wearing a summer dress that hit just above the knees, in a beautiful fuchsia. The closer I came, the faster my courage slipped away I knew I had to say something now, or I never would!

"Nice shoes wanna have sex?" that was not what I expected. Intercepted by Owen as if on cue, lately he had a knack for saying the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate moment, _thanks Owen._

"No thanks Owen." Keely sighed slamming her locker door shut and readjusting the strap on her book bag.

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." Hooking his arm around her shoulder.

"Hell?" She smirked wiggling out of his grasp. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and tossed her lip gloss in her purse. _What am I going to say to her… _unfortunately before I had a chance to formulate a beautiful speech she spotted me, and came sprinting in my direction

"Phil!" Keely squealed leaping into my arms. "If you ever spend the entire summer on the road without me again, I'll…..I'll"

I laughed at her inability to follow through with her threat. "I won't" I promised wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"You're tanner." She raised an eyebrow stepping out of my arms… entirely too soon for my liking. "And taller?"

Even in heels she had to hold her head at an incline to meet my eyes, a change for the better in my opinion. I nodded along as she pointed out the obvious differences in me as we walked to class. It's incomprehensible how I hadn't realized my feelings for her halfway sooner. It seemed so obvious now, I liked everything about her. Her small nudges, her smile, the way she rattles on about things average people would think nothing about, her sincerity, her...

"You're quieter." She propped up against the wall outside the door to our Spanish class.

"I'm sorry." I flashed my dimple in her direction. "I missed you Teslow."

"I missed you too Diffy." She bumped her shoulder against mine before taking my hand and pulling me inside the room just in time for the bell.

The day flew by and unlike the three previous years of high school Keely and I didn't have all of our classes together, in fact we only had three, but as usual we met up after the final period of the day for a long over due smoothie.

"These are the best." She insisted taking the last sip of her strawberry banana smoothie.

I folded the wooden bar back into my locker, and we walked to the parking lot together. I still hadn't managed to inform her of my demand for relationship status change.

"You're still quiet." She tossed her bag to the side, and hopped up on the hood of my car. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I took in a deep breath, and averted eye contact. Suddenly she hopped up and began pacing back and forth, clearly flustered.

"This isn't one of those 'Dad fixed the time machine and we have to go home moments' is it because honestly Phil I don't think I can handle it."

Her rant picked up speed and momentum, both in her pace and her speech.

…thensuddenlyohSORRYwe'."

I could only follow her for so long, before my head obtained this aching sensation. I tried several times to interject, but quickly realized this was something she's been needing to get off her chest all summer, and it was best to just let it blow its course. I leaned against my car, and watched in angst as the rant carried on. What in actuality was only five minutes max felt like a lifetime. She was upset, and I wished I knew what about. She took a deep breath and joined me on the car.

"Sorry" she sighed rubbing her face.

"I won't pretend I got all of that keels… let alone half of it… but I'm very sorry."

"Me too" she sighed once more. Her face was flushed, and she looked emotionally and physically exhausted. "When are you leaving?"

"What? No! I'm sorry for not staying in contact, for complicating your life, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Really?" Her expression had changed drastically in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah! Really! Why would I be leaving?"

"I don't know" she shrugged. "You always get this super serious look on your face piled on with uncanny awkward silence when your dad 'Fixes'" she put air quotes around it "the time machine…I just assumed that's what was up now."

I laughed and tossed my book bag in the back seat. "Sorry, just been in deep though."

"Anything I'd like to hear?" she slung her bag back on her shoulder, and we walked over to her car.

"I hope so." I could feel my throat tightening as I tried to continue. _Keely I love you, Keely I love you, Keely I love you. See it's not hard now grow some and spit it out Diffy._

"Feel like Chinese food?" _well that certainly wasn't it. _"Ugh…I was thinking we could catch up over dinner if you'd like."

She looked down at her feet and bit her lower lip. "I kind of have a date tonight Phil… "

I could feel my jaw dropping, which obviously wasn't bad enough in itself, because I could feel the heat rising in my face as well.

"wah-uh-um" I don't know what word I was attempting to form, but that wasn't close to any in my vocabulary.

"Well I've gotta go. We'll catch up soon I promise." She threw her arms around me for a short, what I could only assume to be sympathy hug, and hopped into her yellow hatchback.

**AN: / Okay. New story. I don't really know what's going to happen with this one. I kind of just sit in front of the computer, and let what comes, come. IDK how this will turn out... we'll see.**


End file.
